


The Boy Next Pub

by zeski



Series: Ziam tumblr ficlets 2020 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drinking & Talking, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeski/pseuds/zeski
Summary: Liam comes back to find he's accidentally locked his bike to someone else's.And that personisn'tchuffed.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Ziam tumblr ficlets 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610266
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	The Boy Next Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/post/190293749845/tastefullyoffensive-oops-via-tignsofthesimes) on tumblr.

Liam has never been more sure about a cock-up before in life. Like, this one comes with a sign. Not a sign from the universe, or the higher beings. A _literal, hand-written_ sign. An honest defective-sharpie-on-cardboard sign affixed with cable ties.

Given that’s tied to his bike, it can’t be for anyone else. Even if nowhere reads his name.

_HEY THERE!!_

_GUESS what you did?!  
_ _you LOCKED your bike to mine, so now I'm stuck here!  
_ _Just brill right?!  
_ _I'll go grab a pint_  
_(you'd better be buying!!)  
_ _Ring me when you're willing and able to un-fuck my day! :)_

_Cheers!!_

There’s a tiny footnote that says to look for the number on the back of the cardboard.

Liam blinks at the message. A smiley face has never been more threatening. Sound bad, doesn’t it? Interrobangs are never a good thing. Plus, he’s unsure this even counts as passive aggressiveness. This guy—he’s positive it's a guy—has used capital letters _and_ underlined words. Several times.

If this isn’t rage, then Liam doesn’t know what else would it be. Also, the torn cardboard is understandable, but who walks around with cables ties in their pocket?

Taking a deep breath, Liam plucks the sign off. Indeed, there’s a number scrawled on the back. It’s a local number, so he’s dealing with a fellow Englishman. Maybe even around his age, since they’re both on bicycles.

One. Two. Three. Four ringing tones. He’s about to end the call when a male voice picks up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hm, hi!” Liam greets, his smile obviously unknown to the other lad. He supposes he’s just relieved to find out it’s a soft-spoken person. He’s dreaded a more _‘I’ll-break-your-neck-and-gouge-your-eyes-out’_ sort of person. “I’m here with your bike.”

_“You stole it?”_

“No, no! That’s not it!” He waves his free hand frantically. A couple passing by give him a funny look, and honestly he doesn't blame them. “I’m ringing to—” he re-reads the sign “—un-fuck your day, I suppose?”

The guy’s tone readily changes into a well-humoured one. Despite not being able to see him, Liam’s confident there’s a smile on the other end of the line.

_“It’s you,”_ he says, and surely enough he laughs. His tone carries more amusement than anger, or so Liam likes to believe. Not as much anger as his message made it seem, anyway. _“Ready to buy me a pint, yeah?”_

_Is he serious?_ Liam stares at their chained bikes. Is this guy he’s never seen before (presumably) asking him for free drinks? Honest pay a pint for a little mishap? _Unbelievable_.

Liam swaps his phone to the other ear. “Where are you now?”

_“Thanks to you, not at home.”_ The guy laughs, and it’s the dorkiest Liam has ever heard. He’s taking this setback fairly well, again, unlike his message. _“See the pub across the street? Meet me there.”_

There it is. Liam locates a pub some metres down the street. This one looks fairly new, and since he doesn’t recall ever going in, it must be. Not too crowded, but also not empty.

“Okay. Be there in a bit.”

The craziest part of it is that Liam complies. It’s not before a bell—the _pub’s_ bell—rings over his head that he realises he’s meeting up with a complete stranger. And for what? For chaining one extra bicycle in his rush to have a wee. Couldn’t he just have unchained the guy’s bike and left? Why even ring him, again?

No use wondering now. He’s already here. Seeing a dark-haired guy wave at him, he’d say his mysterious lad is here, too.

Taking a deep breath, he approaches the guy.

“Here to un-fuck my day?” the stranger asks.

Liam nods slowly. Somehow, he’s on a spy film: he must provide a passcode to ensure he’s got the right informer.

“I’m here to, uh, un-fuck your day,” he confirms.

The guy grins, and what a bright smile he has. His tongue also seems to press against the back of his teeth, which solidifies his dorky image for Liam. He’s not what Liam has expected, and that’s in the best way possible.

“Brill,” he replies, extending his hand. “I’m Zayn.”

“Liam.” He accepts Zayn’s greeting, surprised by a firm grip. “But... how did you know it’s me?”

“A guess.” Zayn’s face scrunches up, and he stares at the ceiling, as if lost in thought, grinning wide the next instant. “Tha’ or the thing you’re carrying.”

_Oh._ Liam glances at the rolled-up cardboard under his left arm. He’d forgotten about it for a moment.

Liam takes a seat beside Zayn, suddenly fascinated by his own feet. It’s been five minutes, and he’s already managed to embarrass himself. Several times, if he counts their phone call.

Fortunately, Zayn doesn’t sound as serious or angry as his sign. They start with basic questions, getting to know each other, then falling into a more relaxed chat. Liam survives his confession of nearly weeing himself, and unknowingly chaining their bikes together. Might not make for the most interesting story, but those are the facts.

“You seemed pissed off on your ‘letter’.” Liam takes a sip of his pint. “But you sound so chill... What happened?”

“Mostly you,” Zayn replies, then shrugs. He also takes a sip, his eyes trained on Liam’s. “You rang me instead of simply going home. I appreciate the honesty.”

‘Honesty’ he says, but the truth is it hadn’t occurred Liam till reaching this pub. And now Zayn will think he’s thick as two planks, if he admits it. And so, he won’t.

“So… wha’ do you like to do, _Leeyum_?” Zayn bites back a blatant laugh. “Besides going round fucking people’s days,” he adds with a smirk.

“I won’t live this one down, will I?”

By now, they’ve already established that. At least Liam recognises that this won’t go much better than it would with Niall. Niall—his self-proclaimed and alleged best mate—is the sort of bloke to bring up a cock-up for an entire _month_. Of course, those are never his, but _Liam’s_.

Unlike Niall, though, when Zayn teases him, there’s no irritation on Liam’s part. A little embarrassment, sure, but no actual discomfort. And maybe that’s him, too busy studying Zayn’s smile, or how Zayn’s nose scrunches up on a snort-laugh. He can’t really tell.

Liam takes another sip. “I like walking my dog—”

“You’ve got a dog?!”

It’s hard to choose a single thing to focus on. Either Liam lets the twinkle in Zayn’s eye dazzle him, or he melts under the tight grip on his thigh. There’s also a third option, which he takes, that’s bringing up his puppy’s pics on his phone. If Zayn shuffles close to him, he prefers not to think about it too much.

“That’s my son,” he beams, sliding his fingers across a picture of a tiny husky. “My pride and joy, this one.”

“I can see the resemblance.” Zayn doesn’t slide the photo himself, instead taking hold of Liam’s hand to do it for him. “Gorgeous like his dad.”

_Was that—?_ Liam blinks. His face might as well be on fire, because there’s a new source of heat burning his cheeks. If it’s not him, after this point-blank compliment, it can only be Zayn’s face an inch of his. _Is he... flirting with me?_

They gush over more pics of Loki, and then some more. Zayn also has a dog—a grey pug—meaning most of it is two dotty dads sharing stories and pics. Drinks are long finished, though that doesn’t shorten their chat. Their dogs have opened a door, and at one point it’s just random questions tossed around.

And no, they’re not drunk.

Zayn places a banknote on the counter, signalising to the barman. When Liam tries to do the same, he grabs and halts Liam’s hand. Then, when given the change back, drags them out of the pub.

“It’s on me this time,” he says, letting go of Liam’s hand. Only now Liam realises how weird is to not have Zayn’s hand on his. “Tha’ was a brill evening.”

Once they return to their bikes, it’s time for goodbye. Liam unchains both their bikes, so Zayn can unchain his own. It’s done. Today’s cock-up, that has led to them meeting, has officially ended.

“Oh, still owe me a pint, yeah?” Zayn warns, wiggling his finger at Liam’s face. He leans in, on tiptoes, his mouth hovering by Liam’s ear. “You’re buying next time,” he whispers.

Liam tries to ignore hot breath on his skin. “‘Next time’?”

“Already have my number, don’t ya?”

There’s a soft, lingering kiss to Liam’s cheek, and then Zayn’s back on his bike, laughing as he rides away.

Before Liam does the same, he saves his last dialled number. The dog and heart emoji seem extra, borderline cheesy, but he can’t say he cares. He cares about texting his newest contact, though.

_Looking forward to un-fucking ur day again. x_

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> For inquiries on prompts and AUs, reach me @[zeskiyo](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, or @[zeskiverse](https://twitter.com/zeskiverse) on twitter.


End file.
